Story
Prior to the Game Before the player spawns in Siege, some background information is needed. The setting is in a massive city named Brick City , in the night. A group named Siege has taken over the city, and aren't allowing citizens to be outside of their buildings. No one has dare try and stop them, and no one knows why they've taken over the city. However, small groups of survivors are patching up around the city, collecting weapons and gadgets, hoping that someone might go out on the streets to face the deadly group. They call themselves Freedom. The Game The game begins with a cutscene. In this scene, the player (either a Male Player or Female Player ) is flying a jet through Brick City, towards BrickTech Tower . The goal is deliver a pack of supplies to a Freedom group at the top of the building. However, as the player near the tower, a goon from Siege fires a missile, which hits the wing of the jet. As the plane crashes, the player jumps out and lands on the tower, thus ending the cutscene. When the player spawns, they are on the top floor of the building. The wreckage is a few floors below, but the explosion seems to have shaken up the top floor as well. You see a woman dressed in a black jumpsuit and wearing sunglasses, named Winter Night . She tells the player that she is the leader of the group of Freedoms, and because of the explosion, Siege has figured out that they are hiding up in the building and are trying to send up zipliners to the top floor. While they've managed to hold off the goons so far, Siege is continuing to bring more people. Winter then gives the player a basic pistol and an Interactive Map of the City (which players can use to pinpoint missions and find their way around). The player then is given the mission to cut off the remaining zipliners. After finishing this and returning to Winter, she tells the player that they can now continue the story. The player is then given the mission by Winter to go down to a nearby Freedom leader named Chris LeStrong, who is on top of a theatre and has managed to hide himself from nearby Siege goons. To get down to this building, she gives the player a grapple hook. The player can use the map to pinpoint the location of Chris. After locating Chris and jumping off BrickTech Tower, the player must find the Sterling Theatre and grapple onto it. Chris, hiding from a group of Siege goons, said he was in the theatre watching an opera performance when Siege entered the theatre and took the performer prisoner. He says that not only was she performing to entertain the audience, but was also a Freedom agent and had valuable information about Siege that she somehow discovered. The player is given the mission to go into the theatre and find the singer, Julia Collinswert. The front door to the building is locked, but there's a nearby vent that the player can open and crawl into. When the player enters the theatre, a group of Siege goons attacks.